phantom_doctrinefandomcom-20200223-history
Technology Tree
This page lists what technologies (workshop upgrades, items drops, manufacturing blueprints, trade contracts, compounds) are unlocked by what campaign events. You might be able to obtain some of the items earlier by hiring/capturing agents. Workshop upgrades that allow to wear extra disguise might be inaccurate as it seems to be depended on level difficulty - on easy maximum number of disguises is 4, but on medium - 3. Chapter 1 Part 1 Weapons: * Frech DAO * .38 * B76 * VZ 61 * Estrella * GAL * AK * BM * Model 870 * Sparrow * LMG 26 Weapons mods: * Compact Follower * Pistol Suppressor Armor drops: * Bulletproof Vest Tactical Items: * Frag Grenade * First Aid Kit Trade contracts: * Frech DAO * VZ 61 * AK * Frag Grenade * First Aid Kit * Cleaner Manufacturing blueprints: * Flashbang * Lockpicks * Smoke Grenade Workshop upgrades: * Forger Facility ($1000, 10h) - Unlocks the Forger facility (cash forging, character customization and identity). * Recon Equipment ($1100, 8k) - Unlocks the Tactical Recon Job, allowing to gain tactical advantage during missions. * Crew Quarters Expansion ($1550, 14h) - Increases the Agent limit. * Analytics Expansion ($900, 9h) - Additional Investigation Board job slot. * Infirmary Expansion ($700, 8h) - One more Infirmary slot. * Infirmary Expansion ($800, 9h) - One more Infirmary slot. Requires Infirmary Expansion. * Hideout Perimeter Detectors ($1000, 8h) - Maximum Danger increased, effectively reducing the risk of raids and related losses. * Improved Real Estate Contacts ($600, 8h) - More hideout candidates discovered on the World Map. * Optimized Printing Press ($1500, 15h) - Agents forge more cash. Requires Forger Facility. Training: * Contact Tactics * Urban Operations * Basic Firearms Drill Chapter 1 Part 2 Begins upon completion of objective "Tail the GRU agents converging on our hideout" in KGB storyline. Weapons: * M10 * M16 * MU-255 * SV-63 Weapons mods: * Bonecrushers Armor drops: * Light Armor * Medium Armor Tactical Items: * Booster Trade contracts: * .38 * Estrella * BM * Sparrow * Model 870 * Bulletproof Vest * Compact Follower * Pistol Suppressor * Booster Manufacturing blueprints: * Smoke Screen * Decoy Workshop upgrades: * Body Engineering Facility ($1500, 10h) - Unlocks the Body Engineering facility (Agent stats improvements). * Better Cashflow ($2400, 13h) - Increase passive income * Better Informer Search ($2200, 16h) - Informers are discovered more frequently. * Hideout Concealment ($750, 5h) - Danger threshold increased. * Workshop Expansion ($1450, 5h) - One more crafting slot in the Workshop. * Improved Forging Tools ($2100, 17h) - New identities are cheaper. * Better Negotiations Methodology ($2600, 14h) - Reduces the time it takes an Informer to reveal secret documents. Requires Better Informer Search. * Watermarking Tools ($800, 6h) - Agents can accumulate more Heat before they are compromised. Requires Improved Forging Tools. * High Quality Passports ($750, 5h) - Reduces travel and job duration penalties for compromised Agents. Requires Improved Forging Tools. Training: * Fire and Movement Tactics * Covert Operations Compounds: *AMPEA Chapter 2 Begins upon completion of "Assault the docks in Petropavlovsk to sabotage the K-429" in the KGB storyline. Weapons: * TKB Weapons mods: * Armor drops: * Light Armor mk2 Tactical Items: * Trade contracts: * GAL * M16 * Bonecrushers Manufacturing blueprints: * Rimfire Suppressor Workshop upgrades: * MKULTRA Facility ($1500, 10h) - Unlocks the MKULTRA facility (Agent brainwashing and interrogation). * Forger Expansion ($2400, 15h) - One more counterfeiting job slot at the Forger. * Personnel Location Equipment ($1300, 12h) - Unlocks the Seek Agent job, allowing to reveal enemy Agent's activities. * Personnel Surveillance Equipment ($1200, 11h) - Unlocks the Tail job, allowing to reveal enemy Cells. * Crew Quarters Expansion ($3000, 10h) - Increases the Agent limit. * Low-Profile Identities ($1450, 11h) - Agents lose Heat faster. * Better Cryptography Procedures ($1750, 8h) - Agents investigate Secret Files faster. * Body Engineering Expansion ($1400, 8h) - One more Body Engineering slot. * Wider Informer Search ($3100, 9h) - More Informers appear on the World Map. * Interpol Contacts ($1600, 9h) - Reduce Agent Heat gained from combat. Requires Low-Profile Identities. * MKULTRA Expansion ($750, 5h) - One more MKULTRA slot. Requires MKULTRA Facility. * Brainwashing Technology ($1500, 9h) - Unlocks the Brainwashing treatment at the MKULTRA facility. Requires MKULTRA Facility. * Solid Shovels ($750, 5h) - MKULTRA Executions are cheaper. Requires MKULTRA Facility. Training: * Intermediate Firearms Drill Compounds: * Chapter 2 & 3 This list all technologies available at the end of chapter 3. Some of them become available in chapter 2. Weapons: * .45 * Cobra * Wembley * M12 * G3 * RP-4 * MG51 * Semi 12 Weapons mods: * Serrated Ammo * Hexagonal Barrel * Cut-rifled Hexagonal Barrel Armor: * Heavy Vest * Heavy Armor * Heavy Armor mk2 Tactical Items: * Proximity mine - no trade (did it come with some agent?) * Gas Grenade - no trade (did it come with some agent?) * Blister Gas Bomb - no trade (did it come with some agent?) * Stimpack - no trade (did it come with some agent?) Trade contracts: * Manufacturing blueprints: * Smoke Screen * Sniper (silenced) * Riot Slugs * Poison Gas Cloud * Subsonic Ammo * Sniper (loud) Training: * Rapid Dominance Tactics * Night Operations * Advanced Firearms Drill Compounds: * BMA * Bolasterone * Danazol * DXAMPEA * EPO * Gonadorelin Chapter 4 Part 1 Begins upon completion of objective "Recover Beholder tech from the location provided by Tai-Pai (Assault)" in KGB Storyline. Weapons: * PM63 * EIW * AMR Weapons mods: * Octagonal Barrel * Titanium Firing Pin Armor drops: * Bulletproof Vest mk2 * Medium Armor mk2 Tactical Items: * Cluster Bomb * Low Noise Mine Trade contracts: * .45 * M12 * G3 * Cut-rifled Hexagonal Barrel * Heavy Vest * Evacuation Chopper Manufacturing blueprints: * Grenade Launcher * Rifle Suppressor Workshop upgrades: * Stakeout Equipment - Unlocks the Stakeout job, revealing all enemy activity starting from a given Cell. * Marquis Device - One more Signal Analysis job slot. * Forger Expansion II - One more counterfeiting job slot at the Forger. * Conversion Technology - Unlocks the Conversion treatment at the MKULTRA facility. * Major Workshop Expansion - Two more crafting slots at the Workshop. * Original Document Paper - New identities are cheaper. * Major MKULTRA Expansion - Two more MKULTRA slots. * Control Phrase Improvements - Control Phrase costs less time and money. * Faraday Cages in Holding Cells - Reduces the Danger buildup for holding enemy Agents in the HQ. * Better Background Checks - Reduces Danger penalty for hiring new Agents. Requires Faraday Cages in Holding Cells. Training: * Shock Tactics * Warzone Operations Compounds: * Ralofixene * TST * "Remove All" Other: * after later objectives: 3 agents to hire for $10 (who won't be replaced by new agents becoming available to hire) Chapter 4 Part 2 Begins upon completion of objective "Investigate the file about Operation Northstar" in KGB Storyline. Weapons: * TT * MG60 Weapons mods: * Shotgun Suppressor * Rubberized Floorplate * Tranquillizer Darts Armor drops: * Juggernaut Armor Tactical Items: * none Trade contracts: * Low Noise Mine * Semi 12 * Cluster Bomb * Heavy Armor mk2 * MG51 * Wembley * Octagonal Barrel * Titanium Firing Pin Manufacturing blueprints: * Neurotoxin * CS Grenade Workshop upgrades: * Inconspicuous Identities - Agents lose Heat faster. * Saboteur Conditioning Technology - Unlocks the Saboteur treatment at the MKULTRA. * Thorough Recon - Allows an additional Agent to wear disguise. * Misdirection Filtering - Reduces the amount of false positives on the World Map. * Improved Real Estate Contacts - More max hideout candidates. * Better Field Comms - Increases the starting amount of Support Command Points during tactical missions. * Improved Informer Search - Informers are discovered more frequently. * Infirmary Expansion - One more Infirmary slot. * Improved Locator Antennae - Locator Implant costs less time and money. * Miniaturized Abdomen Explosives - Mason Gambit costs less time and money. * Saboteur Conditioning Improvements - Saboteur treatment costs less time and money. Requires Saboteur Conditioning Technology. Training: * Specialist Firearms Drill Compounds: * Cyclofenil * Argoxy * Formerbolone * DHEA Chapter 5 Begins upon completion of objective "Sabotage Soviet comm array to prevent KAL-007 shootdown (Assault enemy job in Sakhalin)" in KGB Storyline. Weapons: * AUG * CAWS Weapons mods: * Toxic Ammo * Speedloader * Mercury Bullets * Button-rifled Octagonal Barrel Armor drops: * Tactical Items: * Proximity Mine Trade contracts: * Medium Armor mk2 * Bulletproof Vest mk2 * Tranquillizer Darts * EIW * PPK * Stimpak * Gas Grenade * Shotgun Suppressor * AMR * Rubberized Floorplate * PM63 * Painkillers Manufacturing blueprints: * Blister Gas Bomb * Expanding Bullets Workshop upgrades: * Hideout Camouflage II - Reduces the impact of Enemy Recon in proximity to the HQ. * Optimized Cashflow - Increases passive income. * Crew Quarters Expansion - Increases the Agent limit. * Transportation Network II - Increased travel speed. * Improved Negotiations Methodology - Reduces the time it takes an Informer to reveal secret documents. * Body Engineering Expansion III - One more Body Engineering slot. * Solid Background Checks - Reduces Danger penalty for hiring new Agents. * Optimized Interrogation Techniques - Interrogation costs less time and money. * Hideout Radio Listening Post - Maximum Danger increased, effectively reducing the risk of raids and related losses. Requires Solid Background Checks. * Signal Triangulation Device - Two more Signal Analysis job slots. Requires completion of objective "Investigate the Broadsword file". Training: * Skirmish Tactics Compounds: * AMPK * Bolandiol * FGF * THG Other: * after later objectives: 1 agent level 1 to hire as secondary objective (who won't be replaced by new agents becoming available to hire, even after progressing to the next chapter) Chapter 6 Begins upon completion of objective "Destroy the Broadsword numbers station" in KGB Storyline. Weapons: * Mini LMG * .44 * MPK Weapons mods: * Spring-loaded Ejector * Soft Trigger Pull Mod * Speedplate Armor drops: * Bulletproof Vest mk3 * Hardened Med. Armor * Juggernaut Armor mk2 Tactical Items: * Trade contracts: * Proximity Mine * Toxic Ammo * Mercury Bullets * Juggernaut Armor * MG60 * Speedloader * Button-rifled Octagonal Barrel * TT Manufacturing blueprints: * Acid Cloud * Spotter (Extended) Workshop upgrades: * Interpol Connection - Reduces Agent Heat gained from combat. * Forger Expansion III - One more counterfeiting job slot at the Forger. * Improved Informed Search - Informers are more frequent. * Perfect Perimeter Recon - Unlocks two more Support slots during tactical missions. * Real Estate Market Data - Hideout candidates are more frequent. * Major Analytics Expansion - Two more Investigation Board job slots. * Military Grade Comm Relay - Increases Support Command Points regeneration during tactical missions. * Hideout Concealment II - Danger threshold increased. * Improved Field Comms - Increases the starting amount of Support Command Points during tactical missions. * Almaz Command Codes and comms - Agents assigned to Comms analyze signals faster. Available upon completion of objective "Investigate Turncoat's files on the Soviet military space program". Training: * Guerilla Operations Compounds: * Albumin * Formoterol * Stanozolol * Anadrol Chapter 7 Part 1 Begins upon completion of objective "Assault the Almaz Control Station in Moscow" in KGB Storyline. Weapons: * Gyro-gun * AAR * M82 Weapons mods: * Gain-twist Barrel * Charging Handle Latch * Flat-Faced Action Trigger Armor drops: * Light Juggernaut Tactical Items: * Adrenaline Shot Trade contracts: * MP5 * AUG * Stun Bomb * CAWS Manufacturing blueprints: * Monolith Suppressor Workshop upgrades: * Original Passport Stamps - New identities are cheaper. * Evac Fleet Tuning - Evac Car arrives faster. * Confirmed IDs - Agents can accumulate more Heat before they are compromised. * Network Monitoring - Reduces Danger buildup caused by enemy Moles in Cabal ranks. * Brainwashing Process Optimization - Brainwashing treatment costs less time and money. * Saboteur Conditioning Improvements - Saboteur treatment costs less time and money. * Control Phase Improvements - Control Phrase costs less time and money. Training: * Expert Firearms Drill Compounds: *Mannitol *Calusterone *XENOXY Chapter 7 Part 2 Begins upon completion of objective "Assault Beholder offices in Sears Tower, Chicago" in KGB Storyline. Weapons: * Weapons mods: * Skeleton Trigger * Flow-formed Gain-twist Barrel * Phase Cancellation Suppression Armor drops: * Tactical Items: * Trade contracts: * Mini LMG * Gain-Twist Barrel * MPK * .44 * Juggernaut Armor mk2 * Charging Handle Latch * Flat-Faced Action Trigger * Adrenaline Shot Manufacturing blueprints: * Workshop upgrades: * Optimized Cryptography Procedures - Agents investigate Secret Files faster. * Improved Printing Press - Agents forge more cash. * Hideout Perimeter Monitoring - Maximum Danger increased, effectively reducing the risk of raids and related losses. * Evac Fleet Tuning II - Evac Car arrives faster. * Transportation Network III - Increased travel speed. * Improved Conversion Tech - Conversion costs less time and money. * Experimental Comm Relay - Increases Support Command Points regeneration during tactical missions. * Perfect Recon - Allows an additional Agent to wear disguise. * Improved Field Comms - Increases the starting amount of Support Command Points during tactical missions. * Highly-Placed Informers - Increases the chance that Informers reveal more valuable documents. * Helicopter Radar Masking - Evac Helicopter arrives faster. Requires Evac Fleet Tuning II. Training: * Black Ops Firearms Drill Compounds: *IGF-1